


John's Private Party

by BubbleBtch



Series: Please read the manual. [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Condoms, Creampie, Crying, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Riding Crops, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Seconds, Slow Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, but they're mindcontroled into it, dude-ception, forced gay, inflated condom up the ass, popping cherries, small cock, techincally a dude fucks a dude with a third dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBtch/pseuds/BubbleBtch
Summary: Cool guy John is a ladies man.Sarah is trying to fix that with the power of cock.(A girl is trying to turn a guy gay through negative and positive reinforcement but somewhere in there she lost the thread and just starts to have fun."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Please read the manual. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109526
Comments: 6
Kudos: 275





	John's Private Party

By the time Sarah finally managed to find where John had wondered off too, he was already balls deep inside of Emily.

They were in the master bedroom, fucking on the covers. Emily was flat on her back moaning up a storm as John grunted with every thrust. They hadn’t even managed to get all the way naked, Emily’s skirt was just pulled up and her thong was dangling from one of her ankles where they were crossed behind John’s back.

Sarah just sighed as she let herself into the room and made sure to lock the door behind her. The two horny lover birds had missed this step.

“Stop.”

At her command the two on the bed stilled. Their eyes glazed over and they seemed to have all of their thoughts empty out immediately.

Sarah walked to the bed, pulling the collapsible horse crop out of her purse as she got closer. She gently nudged John’s legs open until she could take a good look at where he was inside of Emily. At least they had been responsible enough to put a condom on.

Sarah gently took the thong off of Emily’s ankle and eyed up where the two of them were still intimately joined.

The trick to making a boy stop having the hots for an attractive girl is to combine the idea of sex with her with intense pain.

Sarah had planned to just have Emily use her teeth a lot while sucking him off, but now that they had already gone this far, she would have to be a lot meaner since there would be a good start added to the memory of them fucking. She would have to make the pain impressively bad.

Sarah gently manipulated John’s ball sack until it was trussed up in the thong, the stretchy spandex flossing between his cheeks before gently tucking the other end between Emily’s fingers.

“Keep hold of that, Emily. Don’t let it go slack.”

Emily didn’t respond to the order, but her fingers curled around the fabric anyway.

Sarah settled herself behind the couple, between John’s legs in order to give herself the best view of his balls. She laid the crop on the tied balls where they were held at the bottom of his ass. It looked like it would be a good angle.

“John. Thrust twice.”

The balls didn’t move even if the rest of the body did, the balls yanked taunt as John fucked in and out of Emily’s body. It looked like it hurt, his cheeks flinching as he bottomed out inside of

Emily, but the balls were stationary and tapped back into the crop with each pull out.

“Mmmh, this looks like it’s going to work. Now, you two are going to ignore my being here. Emily, you’re going to just keep enjoying this, but you’re not going to move the hand holding your thong. John, you’re not going to consciously realize that you’re getting hurt, but your subconscious will. Do not go soft, no matter how much it hurts. Fuck Emily until she cums. Once she has an orgasm, then you can pull out, but do not cum yourself. Begin.”

All at once, like Sarah just pushed play on a paused porno the thrusting and the moaning were back. The two on the bed were all thrusting hips and sweaty flesh once more, but now with every thrust and pull John was in a world of pain.

Sarah at first focused on his balls, hitting them on every drag out. She would switch balls after each blow, but once they started to change color she began to pepper out her blows to other parts of John’s body.

Soon his ass was covered in red spots where her crop had landed, his thighs were dotted like a leopard’s body and she had even aimed for his cock ‘s root while it was pulled out of Emily’s wet cunt. His body couldn’t help the jolts and flinches when she cropped the sensitive patch of flesh between his taunt balls and his wet dick. 

But Emily finally had an orgasm, her leg nearly hitting Sarah when she had convulsed in pleasure. The girl sagged to the bed, and John didn’t waste a second in pulling out of her. He tried to roll off of her, but the grip that the girl still had on the thong tied to his ball sack made Sarah rush to stop him. She didn’t want him to get his balls removed after all!

She laid her hands on his hips and once more commanded, “Stop.”

The two on the bed paused once more.

Sarah unwound Emily’s fingers from the thong, but didn’t untie it from John’s balls just yet. She rolled John on to his back, and then made him sit up on his beaten ass. She took his hands and made him hold his cock steady as she unrolled the condom from his abused, but still hard cock.

Sarah pulled his sack forward with the thong and hit his cock head with the crop as he held still as a statue for her.

At some point, John had begun to silently cry from the pain, but Sarah wanted to be sure that he wouldn’t be touching his cock for the rest of the night. She wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to keep track of him, so it would be safest to simply disable his sex drive.

By the time Sarah was done, John’s cock was a throbbing red and soft as pudding. His balls were turning purple either from the lack of blood flow or the beating they had taken. She figured that would be enough to make him keep his dick out of anyone for a few days. She untied his balls and patted him on the head, using the covers to wipe his tears.

Sarah climbed off the bed and headed back toward the door. “Ok you two, you don’t remember me at all. John, you can’t feel the pain but you know you didn’t enjoy the sex. You know that you hated it in fact! But be polite, it wasn’t Emily’s fault, just make up an excuse for why you didn’t cum. You will both ignore what John’s cock and balls look like. You will return to consciousness once the door shuts.”

At that command Sarah shut the door behind her and returned to the house party. There were drunk classmates everywhere and Sarah shied away from the more rambunctious ones. The only reason she was here was because a couple of her projects were and she was using it as an opportunity to reinforce their training.

She had decided a few weeks ago that she was going to turn John gay. Every time that she had had the chance she had made whatever boy John had been with suck his dick. She was so far not making much progress. Maybe now that she had taken a crop to his balls and dick while he was fucking a girl he would start to shy away. Before she had just not let him cum and had made the girls themselves hurt him some. Biting his cock and clawing up his thighs while giving him bad head. Maybe she should beat his balls while he ate out a girl? Really underline that it’s pussy that is causing him pain.

Sarah turned and saw two girls making out on a kitchen counter. She quickly left the room, but her huge grin made a few people snicker, knowing what she had walked in on.

Veronica and Betty were another of her projects. A very successful one!

It had taken the better part of a year, but putting the compulsion to finger each other every time they were alone together into their heads had born fruit. They were in a very loving and happy relationship now.

But that only worked with targeted pleasure. Sarah didn’t want to just hook John up with one guy! She wanted to make him a total gay slut. She wanted to make him lust after every guy who walked past him.

Maybe the problem was that she was focusing too much on his dick? She had only had other guys suck him off after all, maybe that was why it hadn’t worked yet! She needed to focus on the ass.

Sarah stopped in the hall and thought about if it was too late to have someone fuck him up the ass. He had to be in a shit ton of pain even if he couldn’t really realize it right now, but it was hard to get good opportunities to do a full sex instead of a quick blow job in a bathroom stall in school. This would be her best opportunity for weeks!

Sarah looked out over the intoxicated party goers. There was a group of football players talking in a corner, a few bro’s playing Mario cart on the tv, a scattering of couples and a few awkward people holding up the walls and holding red cups.

If she was going to do this, she should get a pair, right?

Sarah circled the room, leaning in and whispering some commands into the ears of some of the boys that she passed. When she left the room, and headed back up the stairs, she actually ran into John and Emily coming down.

“Hey John! I was just looking for you! Would you hold up for a minute? I have something to ask you about that car you were trying to sell. My little sister needs a ride for her sixteenth.”

At Sarah’s words John perked up, it was well known that he had been trying to get rid of his old truck. Emily laughed at him and gave Sarah a nod as she slid by the two on the stairs.

Emily was a good girl, might need to make her a project and set her up with someone.

But Sarah had to get done with John before starting anything else.

“Go back to the master bed room and wait.”

John’s eyes glazed over and he turn and went back up the stairs. Sarah followed behind and left the door open for the others who would be joining them.

Sarah headed toward the bathroom and began to search the drawers for something she could use as lube. After a few minutes, she returned victorious with a tub of Vaseline. A quick google search showed that condoms would have to be disregarded but that they were good to begin.

Waiting for her in the master bedroom were john and two other dudes. She didn’t know their names but she recognized them from school. She moved toward the still open door and locked it.

“John, get undressed and climb on the bed. Get on the edge with your face in the covers and your ass up. You two, shake or nod your head if you have any STD’s.”

At her words the boys shook their heads.

“Good, you guys get naked too.”

In short order, she had three naked boys in the room. Sarah had gone for variety. She wanted John to be a complete slut after all, can’t have the boy be picky about what dick he gets after all.

“Ok, everyone but John, stroke your dicks till you get completely erect, we’ll be going from smallest to largest here.”

After a few moments of frantic jerking off, all of the boys presented their hard cocks for Sarah’s appraisal. She beckoned the one with the smallest cock over to where she was sitting on the bed.  
It was the shorter boy with pale skin and had brown hair. He was a bit chunky around the middle, one of the awkward one’s that had been doing a wall flower down stairs.

He must be a nerd or something.

“Have you had anal sex before?”

“No.”

“Ok, have you had anal sex? We need to get this hole greased and stretched before we fuck it. Come on, tell me if you know your way around an asshole.”

The Asian football player raised his hand and Sarah waved him over.

“You’ve done anal sex before? With who and were you good at it?”

The Asian guy’s eyes were glazed over and he answered her without any response to her assumption that he wasn’t good at it. “With my girlfriend, I had to prep her a lot before she would agree and she came twice during it.”

“Well, that’s a pretty good starting point. Ok, you prep John like you did your girlfriend.”

At that the Asian footballer didn’t reach for the Vaseline and instead got to his knees and buried his face between John’s ass cheeks, lips slurping at his puckered rim. He was loud and wet and messy. He gripped both of Johns bruised cheeks and spread them wide so that his tongue could stab into him.

“Holy shit, I was not expecting that! Damn, that’s really hot. Ok, just keep doing that until he’s soft enough to get the first guy in. Oh, but don’t touch his dick or balls, I beat them earlier so they’re going to be in pain.”

Sarah looked over to where the virgin was staring at the wall, eyes glazed and mouth slack. She grabbed him by the back of the head and lowered him to the same level as John’s ass.

“Hey you, lean down here. Watch what he’s doing to John. Learn while you’ve got a live demonstration.”

John was whining from a mixture of pleasure and pain. The covers he had just fucked a girl on clenched between his teeth. His ass was being teased, his anus never having been touched like this before. But his now hard cock was on fire from the whipped skin stretching around his length. His abdomen was clenching and flexing from the pain and pleasure. For ever shiver of pleasure there was a twitch of pain. His cock hung and swayed, seeming to go from hard to soft like waves at high tide, the blood flooding in and draining out as his body fought to get hard through the agony. John wondered what cumming would be like for him in this state. His tenderized balls would have to tense up to ejaculate, and surely that would be a whole new torture.

“Oh wow, you really like having your asshole rimmed, don’t you? You didn’t even make this much noise when you were fucking Emily! I guess I finally figured out what it’s going to take to make you into a gay slut. But I’ll be honest, I didn’t think that you would like butt stuff this much.”

Sarah looked at the footballer who was buried face first in the popular boy’s ass and made a slight change of opinion. It might have been less of John naturally really liking his ass played with and more that this footballer was really good at eating ass. Well, time would tell.

Eventually the footballer detached himself from the asshole with a slurp and turned to where Sarah was sitting on the mattress.

“He’s ready now.”

“Ok. Virgin, slather your cock in the Vaseline and then make sure to scoop some into John’s asshole.”

The virgin immediately slopped the Vaseline onto his penis, and followed Sarah’s orders in pressing a generous scoop of the clear goop into the slackened and spit shined hole he was about to use.

“Now I know that you’re new at this, so you’re going to let mister footballer here help you out. Football, I want you to get really snug behind Virgin, grip his hips and slide your cock between his cheeks like you’re the meat in a hot dog. You’re going to have to spread your legs some to get at the right height. Yeah, there we go. Now, Footballer, line Virgin’s cock up with John’s hole. Go real slow with it ok? Just squeeze the head in and keep the Virgin going slow. We want for John to get used to the feel of a cock in his ass.”

Oh, what a sight that was. A boy face down on the bed with his ass shivering in the air. His fists twisted in the bedding and his abused cock leaking, red from arousal and the whipping he got earlier. A nervous virgin with a little dick getting taught how to fuck by an old hand plastered to his back. Intimately feeling the bigger, better and more experienced tool between his cheeks. He might even be imagining what it would feel like to trade places with the boy on his knees. To have the cock in his crack nudge at his tight hole with it’s hard leaking head.

The virgin held John’s cheeks spread as footballer took the virgin’s cock between his fingers and helped aim it at the wet flexing asshole. The footballer’s other hand was straining at Virgin’s pelvis, visibly holding the boy back from thrusting his dick inside of the inviting hole. Together they slowly slide forward, gently feeding John’s ass its first cock.

Two cherries popped at the same time.

The head of the virgin’s cock squeezed in easily. John’s asshole had been very well softened by the footballer’s tongue and the Virgin’s cock wasn’t big to begin with.

But John was so dramatic. He made a noise like he was getting tortured, a high-pitched whine as the small cock slide in by centimeters. And the virgin huffed and groaned like it was torture to go so slow, but the footballer didn’t give either of them a hint of mercy. He just kept them going at that smooth slow pace until he was grinding the virgin’s hips into John’s ass.

“Oh! There it goes! John’s anal virginity, and your cock’s virginity going at the same time! How does it feel? Is it everything you ever dreamed of? Well, it’s not over yet! Footballer, make sure you have a good grip on the virgin, I want you to fuck John really gentle and sweet, ok? Make sure that he’s all ready for the next dick after virgin boy here creams inside of him. Stop once the virgin cums. But don’t let him speed up, this is all for John.”

And so, the gentle and slow fucking began. John was whining into the bedspread, the virgin grunting as he wiggled in the grip of the arms around him, straining forward as he tried to really fuck into the asshole on his cock, and the footballer being dead silent as he thrust his hips slowly and kept his grip on the virgin, an arm across his stomach with a hand on his pelvis, fingers digging into the virgin’s pubes, pressing his hips into the footballers, and the other keeping the virgin’s head in a choke. The footballer left his head on the virgin’s shoulder, peering down at the ass getting fucked, making sure that the virgin’s shorter cock didn’t slide out with each back stroke.

The slow pace was torture to the virgin, but even though John’s cock had softened during the fucking, his breathing had become more even and he had started to flex his back when the virgin bottomed out inside of him. He was getting used to the gentle fucking.

But It didn’t last long. Barely three minutes of slow fucking before the virgin made a noise like a dying cow, and the footballer stopped thrusting his hips.

“What, he came already? That quick? My god, I know first times are terrible but if something that small was fucking me and you didn’t even last longer than a commercial break I would have never spoken to you again. You know what, this is unacceptable. His cock is still hard right? Footballer, mean fuck this virgin into John.”

The footballer immediately slammed forward bending the virgin over John and began to make short fast thrusts, more like humping than proper strokes. John and the virgin both made quiet shrieks as the footballer ground the virgin between John’s ass and his own hips. Soon the virgin let go of John’s cheeks and was scrabbling at the arm around his neck as he whined and panted, obviously overstimulated after having just cum. But the footballer ignored the hands scratching at his forearm as his humped forward with gusto.

John wasn’t doing any better, suddenly getting plowed into the bed when before it had been gentle. He squealed at the increased speed and arched his back, trying to buck the heavy weight off of his hips. His asshole clenched down out of reflex, making some of the cum that been squirted inside of him leak out with the sawing motion of the softening dick inside of him.

It didn’t last, the virgin’s cock going soft and slipping out of the well-greased and now fucked open hole despite the short thrusts. The footballer stopped moving once he felt that the virgin’s cock was no longer in the hole and slapping against the footballer’s own balls as they rocked into the soft cock.

“Ok, that’s enough of that. Maybe I’ll punish him later for cumming so fast. Let him join John on the bed.”

The virgin was allowed to collapse onto the bed, his hips hanging off the side and his knees touched the floor as he panted and shook from the overstimulation that had been done to him. His ass seemed to flex. The hard-thick cock of the footballer no longer sliding between the cheeks, leaving them feeling oddly bereft.

His cock hung between his weak thighs, soft and limp.

The footballer on the other hand still had his cock hard and dripping. At some point that it had been pressed between the virgin’s cheeks it had started drooling pre-cum. It was a big cock before but now it seemed to have gotten even fatter from the teasing it had gotten.

“Oh wow. Did having your cock between the virgin’s cheeks get you even hornier? Damn, you must really like ass. Though I guess someone who eats it like you do must love it.”

Sarah gave him a once over. He was taking deep breaths, and his hands were twitching. He must be holding onto his own self-control with an iron grip.

He had done so well. He deserved a treat.

“Alright big boy. Go slow and soft in the beginning to make sure that John’s little asshole is broken in but when you’ve reached the end of your restraint you can hammer his tail as hard as you want. So, go ahead and get started, he’s all warmed up for you.”

The footballer wasted no time, stepping forward and nudging his leaking head in the cum dripping hole. It was a bit of a struggle to wedge the significantly bigger cock into the softened hole, but once the head squeezed past the ring of flesh, the rest was swallowed up quickly. The footballer bottomed out immediately, forcing his longer and fatter dick inside until his heavy ball sack was kissing John’s tenderized balls. He took a very firm grip on John’s hips, digging his fingers into the flesh. But instead of thrusting, the footballer began to roll his hips, grinding his cock inside of John’s stretched insides.

John was making a noise like he was choking. The cock that had slid inside of him, and it was so much fatter and longer than the virgin’s. He felt like he was filled to the brim, like the cock was going to pop out of his mouth. And then it was pressing on every sensitive spot that he had. John tried to pull his hips away, to drag his hips off of the cock spearing him open, but he couldn’t wiggle away, and just got pressed harder back on the cock inside of him.

The footballer seemed to wait until John had struggled himself to exhaustion, his body becoming lax and his shoulders releasing their tension before he pulled his cock half way out and slowly fed it back into John’s body.

And so, the fucking went, a hard fast withdrawal and a slow inching thrust back in. Soon John’s cock was dripping precum once more and he was sobbing from the sensation of the cock inside of him. But he was still an anal amateur and couldn’t seem to cum despite the pro railing him from behind.

It was only after about ten minutes of watching the footballer turn a darker and darker red, slowly fucking into the ass in front of him while the virgin slept next to the couple on the bed that Sarah gave up. John just wasn’t going to cum like this. She had already beaten his dick, and he was too new to anal pleasure to get off from a fuck alone.

“Alright, it’s just not going to happen tonight. Go ahead and cum inside of John. Do what you need to cum quickly. You really have the control of a damn saint but I need to sleep at some point tonight.”

At her words the footballer doubled over into John, his weight making John’s knees slide out from under him. John was now pressed fully to the bed with the footballer’s full weight on top of him as the body on top of him humped his ass. It took only a quick minute or so before the footballer shuddered and began to pump his load inside of the worn-out asshole around his cock. He groaned right into John’s ear, his chest vibrating against John’s back.

Sarah gave him a few seconds before nudging him off of John’s body, she poked him in the side and had been roll on to the opposite side as the virgin. And she just took a moment to take in the sight before her.

Three dudes laid butt naked on a bed before her. One was fast asleep, his cock still wet with the Vaseline and cum half off the bed with his knees spread wide so that she could see the little cock and balls hang.

One was flat on his back, still getting his breath back from the workout that he had done, his cock had only gone half soft, still slick with the cum it had just unloaded.

The one in the middle was a fucked-out mess still pressed flat into the bed with his legs spread. His asshole was swollen and puffy, still a little open from where the big dick had hammered at him. John was a mess, his sloppy cum oozing asshole was wide open for anyone to see and his insides were a red wet mess. His tongue was out of his mouth and his eyes had rolled up in his head. He had new red marks on his hips from where the boys had gripped him while they had been fucking him. But his back still arched sexily when Sarah stroked down his spine.

He really looked like a well-used slut, like his world had been rocked and tilted into a new axis.

Such a beautiful sight.

But Sarah still had to get John home and implant some more orders so that his asshole would become soft and ready for any cock come Monday at school.

But as she looked at the gently flexing hole, it seemed a waste to just clean him up in the bathroom. He was stuffed full of cum, surely she should take this opportunity to get him used to what will be his new natural state?

But what to cork him up with? She didn’t have anything on hand, and it would be rude to steal an item from the owner of the house, she was already being mean by leaving this mess! But there had to be something, right?

After digging around in her purse Sarah was struck by genius. Her condoms! They were basically dick balloons, right?

It took waking the virgin back up and having the footballer hold John’s hips down, but eventually John was crying on the bed with an inflated condom up his ass keeping the cum inside of him. His ass was struggling around the rubber poking out of him, a solid two inches of balloon poking out of his ass and keeping him wide, but the cum wasn’t leaking out.

It was a group effort to get John back in his clothes but with the footballer strong enough to hold the slack boy aloft it was possible.

Sarah had the footballer cart John down to her car, giving the excuse to everyone watching that he had drank too much and needed help getting home. No one questioned it or stopped them.

With barely any trouble at all Sarah had John all settled into her car, shifting uncomfortably in the passenger seat. His ass was protesting the pressure put on it, along with the feeling of the inflated condom still stretching him out and putting pressure on his still sensitive prostate.

Sarah closed the car door and looked at her two helpers. They had been so good and done so well for her. Her last orders would have to be nice.

“Ok. You two did really well, especially you Footballer. So tonight, I want you two to get along, drink some alcohol and then once your dicks are recovered you’re going to go to a secluded place and have very messy make out and hump each other to completion. Virgin, you are going to be a total submissive and let Footballer do whatever he wants to you. Footballer, as long as it doesn’t permanently damage the virgin then you can do whatever gets your rocks off. You will both remember the one night stand and blame it on the alcohol. Unless of course you both enjoyed it and want to do it again. In which case feel free to try. Ok you two. Goodnight! Have fun!”

Sarah climbed into the driver’s seat and began to drive to John’s house. She had been there before for school projects and other parties.

The trip was short and soon Sarah was pulling into his car port. Sarah ordered John out of the car and had to help him stay upright. His knees were quite weak and he kept clutching at his own ass with his hands with each step.

But Sarah got him to his door, and as she fished around in John’s pockets for the key it opened.

“Jesus Christ John, can’t hold your liquor at all can you.”

Standing before them was a college aged man. He had curly brown hair and a scruffy face. Sarah recognized him as John’s brother, Daniel. She hadn’t known he was home from college.

“Hi Daniel! Yeah, John got pretty fucked up. I’m just going to help him into bed and then go home.”

Daniel shook his head even as he ducked under John’s free arm, taking all of his weight off of Sarah’s shoulder. “Nah, I’ve got it from here. Thanks for bringing him home.”

Sarah huffed a sigh, before deepening her voice. “Stop.”

Daniel and John stopped dead from where they had begun to stumble forward.

Sarah couldn’t just let Daniel take John. She still had to finish putting him to rights and adding in the last of the commands.

Although . . .

Sarah looked at the brothers with a new-found interest. Maybe she could get some help with her project of turning John into a slut. Since Daniel was home from college right now, surely it would be a shame to waste to not put such a handsome man to work.

As Sarah reached out and rubbed at the stubble on Daniel’s chin, she began to have an awful, terrible, no good dirty idea.

As long as she laid the commands right there wouldn’t be too much lasting damage.

* * *

_“Wow, you’re really handsome, aren’t you? I bet you get lots of pussy at your college. But I’ll tell you what. From now on when you come home from college you just take your pent-up frustrations out in your little brother’s slutty ass. You hear that John; your brother has free rein to fuck your ass whenever he wants. But to make it fair you can’t fuck him outside of the house and only when you are sure that you won’t get caught by anyone.”_

_“John. any time that your brother comes home from college you go and get as many of your class to creampie you as you can, and you Daniel, you crave to suck cum out of your brother’s ass. You’re already drooling for it, there is nothing that you want more than to slurp that cum from your slutty brother’s soft and sweet ass._

_You two’s new sleeping arrangement will be like so. Daniel, you will fuck your brother, cum deep inside of his asshole and then stay with him all night long. And then in the morning you fuck him once more and then have your breakfast straight from your brother’s sloppy crack.”_

_“And one more thing. John, as far as you’re concerned, the only place you can sit down in the entire house when you’re alone with your brother is on his cock. Get it hard, and keep it warm in your ass all day long.”_

* * *

John woke up exhausted.

He felt like he had gone to the gym and worked himself into the ground. Everything was sore and painful, and his cock and balls throbbed in pain. To say nothing of the burn in his ass. It burned on the cheeks and the crack felt like he had had used sandpaper instead of toilet paper.

John tried to turn over and go back to sleep, not ready to face the day, only to have a pair of arms stop him. Someone was treating him like a little spoon, a hard body pressed to his own nude skin with an erection pressed into the small of his back. There was an arm wrapped around his neck keeping him firmly in place. A pair of lips were pressed into his nape, breathing into the back of his neck.

John had a moment of paralyzing blind panic before whoever it was behind him squeezed him tighter and mumbled, “Five more minutes.”

Oh, that’s right.

Daniel had gotten home from college last night. And had gone to sleep in his bed again. John grumbled in relief and annoyance as he nudged his brother with his elbow, trying to make him loosen his grip.

“Wake up asshole, you’re strangling me.”

Daniel mumbled a complaint even as he gripped John harder and rolled them so that now John was splayed toward the ceiling, legs thrown wide and laying on his brother’s chest. The arm not strangling John flopped out to the side and smacked around on the bedside table before seemingly finding what it was looking for. There was a quiet ‘pop’ and then the hand returned with oily fingers.

Daniel stroked his own morning wood once to get it covered with the oil before thrusting two of his fingers inside of his brother’s loose puffy hole. John made some sleepy sounds of protest but they were interrupted by a yawn. The fingers in his ass hurt, but he didn’t feel like fighting this morning ritual. It was going to happen no matter what, best to just get it over with.

And so, it was with little struggle that Daniel nudged his cock head to John’s painful anus and slide in to the root.

The brother’s both groaned in a chorus. John in pain and Daniel in pleasure. Daniel quickly got to work, fucking his morning wood deep into his little brother’s wet ass. And John just bit his lip and endured the painful morning activity, the cock in his ass growing harder as Daniel woke up. John tensed and relaxed his insides in a rhythm in order to hurry his brother up. John wanted this torture over as soon as possible.

But when Daniel rolled them over so that he could really get some leverage in plowing his brother’s ass, John suddenly realized why he had woken up.

He needed to piss.

John clenched down in order to hold off his need, but that just made Daniel fuck him harder, reeling his hips back in order to slam them into the soft oiled ass underneath him.

Daniel started to talk quietly as he fucked his brother.

“That’s right, clench down John. You don’t want me to get tired of fucking your boring ass. You want a dick in your ass all of the time, and you’re going to work to keep me interested in your ass after it gets all worn out and sloppy. Flutter those muscles, moan for my dick, slam back onto me.”

A glancing thrust across his prostrate and John was in a deeper circle of hell. His ass hurt, his basted of a brother was taking too long to cum in his ass, and he needed to piss right now. And to make it all worse, his brother had found his prostrate and was really going to town on it, making his need WORSE.

But eventually Daniel shoved his cock into John’s ass and groaned long and loud, pumping his early morning jizz into the sloppy fucked ass of his brother.

John barely waited for Daniel to finish, concentrating on the feel of his abs flexing against his cheeks, before throwing his weight to the side. Daniel grunted in surprise as he was suddenly unseated from his brother’s hips, and John hissed at the feel of the barely soft cock sliding from his ass. But John quickly stumbled to his feet and used the wall to help get him to his bathroom.

John had only just barely made it to the toilet to piss. His dick throbbing in his hand. His cock hurt all down the shaft, and the head stung.

John had just finished emptying his bladder with a sigh of relief when he heard his brother grumble at him.

“Damnit John, I wasn’t done with your ass yet.”

There was a thump behind him, Daniel’s knees hitting the tile, and his ass was firmly gripped as his brother spread his cheeks with his thumbs. John lost his balance and fell forward as his brother leaned his weight on to him. He was left sitting at the edge of the porcelain toilet rim, his arm clutching the tank as his other hand kept his dick aloft out of the water.

“Hey, watch it! Bout made me fall in.”

His brother breathed over the swollen and sensitive hole and mumbled at low ‘whiner’ at it before he began to sleepily lick up the cum that had spilled out and sucked hard and roughly on his rim. His tongue squirmed inside of the soft flesh, and his stubble rubbed the already red crack raw. It was a pleasure and a punishment at the same time.

John whined at the tongue cleaning out his insides even as the stubble gave him beard burn all over his ass and in every inch of his crack. Daniel’s tongue would squirm out of his anus and give long gentle licks over where his skin had turned red from the friction before Daniel dived back into John’s depths and his stubble scratched at his tender flesh again.

John wasn’t sure how long Daniel cleaned him up, but by the end of it, John’s dick was rock hard and aching and he had begun to cry in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Daniel got up from his knees with a groan and licked his lips. He snorted at his crying brother and slapped the ass that was hanging over the rim of the toilet seat.

“Such a fucking crybaby John. Man up already.” Daniel left the bathroom to go and get ready for his day. He needed to brush his teeth something fierce.

At the sudden crack of a hand on his ass, John gave up on the quiet gasping tears he had been doing and went straight into wails. His ass hurt, his anus hurt, his cock hurt and his balls hurt. He was one big nerve of pain and denied pleasure, an orgasm just out of reach because he couldn’t bring himself to stroke his aching cock. He deserved a good cry.

But one can’t cry forever. Eventually John managed to stumble off of his porcelain thrown and manages to take a shower. He cleaned every inch of himself, from his hair to his toes, and even though he really didn’t want to, he gently cleans his crack and asshole, wiggling a few fingers inside of himself to really let the water flow in.

He goes and puts some clothes on, just a tank top and some loose basketball shorts, forgoing underwear since Daniel’s home.

He also gets the oil that Daniel used on him earlier and slides it into his pocket.

He manages a quick breakfast in the kitchen before finding his brother sitting on the sofa doing something on his lap top. His brother had also taken a shower and gotten dressed, but he was just wearing a wife beater and some boxers.

When Daniel saw John walk in, he nodded at his brother before rearranging his set up. The lap top was removed from his thighs and perched on the sofa’s arm. He pulled his boxers down enough to let his soft cock flop out, and then he concentrated back on his assignment.

John stared at his brother’s cock with trepidation. His ass still hurt, but he knew that there was no getting out of this. He heaved a sign before slowly getting to his knees and kissing the plump little cock head.

John took his time teasing his brother to an erection. Gliding his tongue over his brother’s shaft, kissing the root and dragging his lips up to the tip to give it a suck. Letting his brother’s cock slide into his mouth and rub the head on the inside of his cheeks.

But eventually even with how slow he was going; Daniel was fully erect.

John took the oil that he had and slicked up the dick in front of him, and then rubbed the rest into his puckered asshole. He got off his knees and situated himself to sit down on his brother’s cock.

The head slipped in with a twinge of pain and John slide down the shaft until his full weight was on his brother’s thighs. John breath in slow as Daniel shifted to get comfortable with the new weight.

John sat on his brother’s cock for hours that day. Daniel’s erection going soft after a few minutes but remaining a heavy weight inside of his ass. John would Get up every now and then to get lunch, or to grab something to entertain himself. Every time he slides his ass off the cock, Daniel would spread his ass and give his hole a deep kiss, scrubbing his crack with his stubble, freshening up the beard burn. And then John would have to get Daniel’s cock hard again to sit back down. Either using his hand or mouth to get his seat hard enough to get inside of him again.

The boys spent the day like this, John warming Daniel’s cock while Daniel did his homework.

But eventually the day ended, and John slide his ass off of Daniel’s cock for the last time. Daniel gave his asshole a final passionate kiss goodbye, murmuring goodnight into the sloppy hole.

He stumbled up to his room, stripping down to nothing the moment he shut the door behind himself. It was a little early to go to bed, but his ass needed a break. A few hours with nothing inside of it would surely get it to tighten back up and feel less like he was leaking down his thigh.

John fell asleep quickly, and he wasn’t even slightly woken up when an hour later Daniel climbed in behind him, and slid his cock back inside of John's ass to sleep.


End file.
